Love's a war and Highschool's the battlefield
by akeemi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi's an exchange student, she gets to attend the presitigious academy and live in a mansion, so what's the problem? Living with 2 arrogant brothers, crushing on an assassin, and taking on the hierarchy of highschool. BanKagSessInu
1. I Guess it starts with goodbye

Hey everyone! I haven't decided yet if this is going to be a Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag or Ban/Kag. I'll try to play around with all three and see which one works out best!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, only a maltese that eats my shoes.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I guess it all starts with goodbye…**

"Flight 702 now boarding,"

The monotone voice ran through the San Francisco airport as a young girl sighed. Slowly she retrieved her ticket from her pocket, waiting for all the first class passengers to board. She gazed intently at a little boy who was smiling up at his mother; his small body pulling her toward the gate. _He's probably going home. _She thought. _And I'm leaving mine._

She turned her head as heard her worn out leather duffle plop to the ground, "I'm gonna kill your parents for this," a low voice growled ominously.

Her deep blue eyes met his as she cringed at his less than pleasant demeanor. His muscular physique toward over her as a scowl formed on his handsome face. He gazed down at her wondering how she could leave him. For two years he had done nothing but take care of her, and this she was how she thanked him. She was leaving for some rich, preppy school, and that infuriated him. But worse, she was leaving him in a past that she was sure to forget, and that killed him.

"I'm sorry Hiten," her soft voice muttered. She couldn't find any other words to say as his cerulean eyes sent reality crashing down on her. She was leaving her friends, her family, and the only guy that ever cared about her.

**Flashback… **

* * *

_ It was the last song of the night, as Edwin McCain's "I'll be" flowed through the school gym. Every girl softly swooning as they lay within their partner's arms. _

_Every girl, except her…_

_ But it wasn't as if she really cared. The only reason she had even came to this stupid dance was because her friend Yura had begged her profusely. But she couldn't help but feel resentful as she watched her friend giggling up at her dance partner, practically forgetting about her. She wasn't surprised that no guy had come up to ask her dance. She never bothered with flirting, or dressing to impress. Even now she sat in a plain blue gown, no sequins, no frills, not even a bow. She was a wallflower, and she wouldn't deny that. _

_ Rolling her eyes, she decided that she would walk home rather than wait forYura. The thought of a whole ride home having to listen to Yura squeal about how dreamy her dance partner was, made her sick. _

'_Well this is the last time I ever go to a dance' she thought to herself as she walked down the street. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. She had forgotten that it was the beginning of winter, despite the fact that it was a Christmas dance she had attended. _

_ Suddenly she heard a loud 'broom broom' as a yellow Viper came zooming down the street, sending a puddle of water crashing upon her body like a sheet of ice. _

"_MORON!" She shouted after the car, wiping the away the hair that clung to her face. 'Well it could be worse, I suppose…or maybe not' _

_ Her eyes widened as she saw the same damned yellow car coming back her way. Had he heard her? 'God, why can't I ever just keep my mouth shout?' She stepped away from the curb as the car came to screeching stop. At that moment she wished more than anything that she had taken that ride from Yura. _

_ A tall young man stepped out from the car. His piercing blue eyes gleaming in amusement. He was handsome, she had to admit. But as she heard a chuckle escape his lips she immediately lost her temper. _

"_So is this what you do in your free time? Speeding down streets like a maniac while soaking innocent pedestrians?" She spat, noticing that he was still smiling. Sending him one more death glare before she began to make her way back home in the now freezing cold. _

"_Hey!" he called out to her. _

_ Despite her better judgment she looked back, "What you jerk?" _

"_What's your name?" he asked with a mischievous grin. _

"_None of your business!" she shouted in reply. She couldn't help but wonder why he wanted her name. No guy had ever bothered to before. _

"_Well it's nice to meet you Miss. None-of-your-business, now hop in and let me take you home…" _

* * *

**End Flashback**

"Hello? Will you stop day dreaming! You don't even care about leaving me do you?" he seethed, his cold voice piercing through her skin, "You're so selfish you know that?"

It was then she realized how things had changed between them. "Selfish? I don't want to go to this academy Hiten! But I'm the only hope for my family. If I graduate from this academy than there's no doubt that I'll be able to go the best college and find a job that will support my family!"

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that tears were escaping her eyes, "Don't give me that crap. You know very well that I could take of you and your family. So what? You're going to go to this school, go to college and get a great job, and just leave me behind?"

She stared up at him in disbelief, "I can't believe that you would think that? Number 1 I don't want to live off your money, and number 2 I gave you the chance to come with me, but you didn't want to remember?"

"Last call for all passengers of flight 702"

She stared up at him and shook her head, tears streaming down her creamy complexion. Picking up her duffle she headed for the gate. _Perhaps it is best that Hiten and I take a break. _

Suddenly a hand grabbed hold of her arm forcefully. She found herself pressed against the warm body that was both the cause of her anger, and her pain. Letting out a sob she pressed her face deeper in his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. Their relationship was always up and down, and after two years she felt as if she still didn't know who the real Hiten was.

"I'll miss you Kagome," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll miss you too," She gave him one last hug as she boarded the plane for Tetsussaiga Academy. For her new life.

* * *

Kagome placed her duffle in the overhead compartment before taking her seat next to an old man who was engrossed in the novel he had in hand. As the plane began to gain acceleration getting ready for flight, Kagome took a deep breath and wondered if she had made a mistake. 

Did she really want to go to the academy? To start over during her junior year? She already knew that she wouldn't fit in. Most of the kids that attended came from a life of privilege and affluence. But it wasn't as if she desired that life anyway. Sure it would be great if she and her family didn't have to worry about money, but she had always felt that the more you had, the more you took for granted.

She took the letter she received from Tetsussaiga Academy out from her coat pocket, remembering the look on her parents faces when they read it, remembering why she was going in the first place.

_To Miss. Kagome Higurashi, _

_ We would like to congratulate you for being selected as our Opportunity program finalist. You shall attend the Academy and if within six months, if you prove yourself to be of fine academic standard and active in school activities than you shall be allowed to attend our fine establishment on full scholarship. You shall be staying with the family of our most prestigious alumni for the six months, and then if you are selected to stay, you will be allowed to room in the dorms. We await your arrival. _

_Principle Kaede _

Stuffing the letter back in her pocket she leaned her head back on the chair and snuggled in the warm airplane blankets, making a note to try to take it with her before she left. _I am doing the right thing, my family needs me. _

No one could deny that Kagome Higurashi was determined. But she was still undeniably a free spirit, who wanted to decide for herself what path her life would take. _But life is not always what you want it to be. _She thought, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Welcome to Tokyo everyone! Hope you've had pleasant journey and thank you for traveling on Kitsune Airlines!" the captain said merrily through the intercom. 

Kagome's eyes fluttered open groggily. Was she really there already? How long had she slept? She held onto the armrest as she felt the plane descending. She was too deep in thoughts to remember how much she didn't like planes, or heights for that matter. Sighing in relief as the plane made it safely to the ground she unbuckled her seat-belt and reached up for her duffle bag.

She stepped forward into the main aisle, before being shoved aside back into her seat. "Hey…" She breathed looking up a girl with cold brown eyes, and short black hair tied into a tight bun.

"Watch where you're going," She spat, sending Kagome a threatening smirk, "Nice bag by the way," she laughed as she kicked Kagome's duffle towards her and walked away.

Kagome picked up her duffle and waited for an opening to allow her into the main aisle. Normally, Kagome wouldn't have allowed someone to treat her so rudely. But as she looked out the windows of her knew home, she was really in no mood to deal with anyone.

She walked slowly down the exit gate. _I can't believe I'm here. There's no turning back now, I suppose. _She shook her head. _Get a hold of yourself Kagome, all you have to do is survive two years here and then you can go home. _

"Higurashi Kagome?" a small voice chimed.

Looking down she saw a short stubby man. He had a nearly bald head and squinty little eyes that made him look quite like a flea, but he had a broad smile and she couldn't help but feel comforted.

"My name's Myouga and I'll be escorting you to the mansion," he motioned for her to follow as he pulled her suitcases towards the doors. "Just two suitcases? You're a weird woman aren't you?" he teased.

She smiled at him, "Yeah I guess so," Her eyes gleamed in awe and disbelief as she saw a large white limo in front of her, "Am I riding in this?"

"Of course silly girl!" Myouga exclaimed, shoving her suitcases in the trunk, "Master Inutaisho would not let his guest be seen in anything else! Now come on the master's sons aren't home yet, and we better get you settled before they do!"

Kagome didn't hear the last part of Myouga's speech. She was just too entranced by the fact that she was going to live in mansion and ride in a limo. But a sudden pang of guilt filled her heart. Her family was back home barely making ends meat, and Hiten was probably speeding around town in anger of her departure. But as the beautiful sight of Tokyo glittered before her in bright lights she felt it hard not to smile.


	2. A good Night's Sleep

**Ch. 2: A Good Night's Sleep **

* * *

"Miss we're here!" Myouga cried at the sleeping girl, smiling as he turned his head to look at the sleeping girl. Her head was thrown back leaning against the window, her mouth wide open. It was an odd sight indeed, but it was nice to finally see someone let loose for a change_. 'Finally, someone normal'… _"Miss!"

Kagome's stormy eyes fluttered opened as she rubbed the sands of sleep away from her eyes. _Where am I? _

The last thing she remembered she was staring at the overwhelming beauty of Tokyo, watching as the night made the city come alive with vivid color and lights. It was deep in the night now, as the moon shown brightly on a large mansion. She couldn't see it too well through the tinted windows, but its magnificent size still made her stomach clench in anticipation. She felt slightly embarrassed by her excitement…it reminded her of how out of place she really was.

Slowly she opened the door, muttering a silent "wow" as she stood in awe of the mansion before her. It seemed to travel nearly towards the sky making it seem as if the moonlight was only meant to shine on its white and gold painted walls. She took gingerly steps as she brushed her palm against just one of the many beautiful flowers, but the purple orchids were clearly her favorite. The mansion seemed to be frozen in a place where not even time could touch as she stepped up the grand staircase towards the large gold plated doors.

"Is anyone here?" she asked Myouga. The mansion seemed almost dead as she looked up to see no lights on; not one sound stirring. Despite its beauty she couldn't help but feel a chill go down her spine as she felt the mansion to be seemingly lifeless.

"Only the help," rolling her bags towards the main entrance he looked towards the car lot. _Good the masters are not yet home. _"Come on little lady, lets get you settled."

* * *

If she thought that the mansion was a sight to behold from the outside, the inside nearly took her off her feet. The floors were completely covered in white marble, with giant white fur carpets placed sparingly around the room. She watched as the fire place was still set ablaze as it shined against the white leather furniture. She stood frozen in her spot, twirling around to make sure not to miss anything in this breathtaking room. She felt like a mere ant in such a huge room and it nearly swallowed her up in all its splendid beauty. _Well Kagome, your definitely not in San Fran anymore._

Suddenly a large portrait caught her eye, framed in a large golden frame. She slowly walked toward it, as she couldn't quite make out the figures within the portrait…

"Miss, come on we must get you settled! You will be attending school tomorrow and you need your rest!" Myouga grabbed her by the arm and mentally chided the girl for her curiosity. _This is girl is going to be trouble somehow. The last thing I need is for her to be snooping around all the master's things. _

Kagome nodded as she followed Myouga up the silver marble staircase, her eyes still on the painting. The only thing she was able to make out was long silver hair, and…_Are those golden eyes?_

Kagome's room was all that she expected it to be and more. She immediately fell into the large king sized bed and clutched tightly onto the silky sheets. Giggling, she rolled around the large bed like a little child, loving the way that the sheets chilled her soft skin. _It feels just like hotel blankets._ Again she felt a tinge of disgust at her inferiority and her behavior, but it wasn't every day that a girl got to live like a princess. And she had to resist the sudden urge to get out her camera and take pictures...

Unzipping her suitcase she pulled out two picture frames. One was of her family portrait that had been taken just before her departure. She remembered how Souta had grumbled over having to wear a suit and practically threw a fit as her mother had slicked his hair with gel. But it made her smile as she saw his infamous grin in the photo as he made bunny ears over her head. Placing the photo on the nightstand she kissed its glassy cover. _Not even a beautiful mansion can make me forget about you guys…_

The next photo was of her and Hiten on their first date. She blushed as she remembered the night that she had received her first kiss…

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Hiten where are we going?" she asked, her eyes covered in by a black blind fold, "I'm not a big fan of surprises you know," She heard his soft laugh, making it hard for her to suppress a smile. The sound of his laughter made her feel weak. _

"_Hey just relax, you don't have to be in control of a situation **all** the time," he slowly placed her hand in his as he parked the car near what looked like a barren lot. He gently removed the blind fold from her eyes and gave her a smile that said 'Surprise!" _

_She looked at the sight before her skeptically. _

"_Uhh…you're not gonna get all psycho killer on me are ya?" She was no fool; she'd seen this scene in a million Lifetime movies. _

_She smiled as she saw him roll his eyes and open her door. It wasn't exactly how she imagined her first date to be. Call her a corny school-girl but she had expected the candle-lit dinner routine, followed by a romantic movie and a walk in the park. 'God, I'm so pathetic, thinking that reality would suddenly unravel onto a movie screen' _

_BANG! BANG!_

_Kagome jumped into his arms, clutching onto his shirt as if her life depended on it. And by the sounds of things, it may well have…_

_He patted her head, his infamous smirk in tow as he pulled her gently into the gate. Motioning for her to follow him into a large wooden shed. _

_But she stood frozen in her spot, giving him her famous 'oh hell no' head shake. Life may not be a movie, but gun shots in a deserted wilderness were just not normal. It made sense though, it was her first date, hell, it was her first time alone with a boy besides Souta, and she was about to be killed in a large wooden shed where no one could hear her. Perfect. _

_Kagome watched as Hiten emerged from the shed with two dingy green jumpsuits, goggles, and…two rifles? _

"_Ever play paintball?"_

_Chuckling at her own stupidity she snatched the rifle from his hands. She really needed to stop watching that goddam Lifetime channel. _

_She sent him a mischievous grin as she zipped up her jumpsuit, "You're on," _

**End Flashback**

* * *

Smiling to herself she placed the picture of her and Hiten sharing their first kiss, covered in pink and blue paint. Sure it wasn't the date that she had dreamt about, but it had been perfect.

Kagome let her body once again fall into the softness of her new bed as she stretched her arms to the ceiling. _A girl sure could get used to this…_

Getting up slowly, slightly resentful that she had to leave her bed in the first place, she went to her duffle at retrieved a small piece of paper. She had made a list of things to do when she arrived. Responsible and orderly were two things that she would never put on her resume, so she decided that she should give the whole 'memo to self' thing a try.

**_1)Call Home_**

Looking at the clock she shook her head. It was about 11:00 here, and she didn't know what time it would be in San Francisco. But she could only imagine her brother's loud whine and her grandfather jumping up and throwing sutras around the house looking for a demon to attack. The fact that she was also too tired to play 21 questions with her mother assured her that it would be best to call tomorrow.

**_2)Call Hiten_**

She retrieved her cell phone from her bag, gliding her fingers over the buttons as she debated whether or not to give him a call. He was probably up, pacing around his apartment, and cussing at her from 1,000 miles away. She decided against calling him. They had departed on pleasant terms, well maybe not exactly pleasant, but tolerable. And she didn't want to ruin what was left of their already stormy relationship.

**_3)Unpack_**

Looking over at her suitcases she allowed her sloth to overtake her. She would have plenty of time when she came home from school to unpack. _'No need to rush the inevitable'_

As her eyes looked down at the last item on her list she heard a loud thud coming from downstairs. She assumed that someone had finally come home, and was excited to be able to finally interact with someone. Sure it was late, but a simple 'hello' wouldn't hurt anyone.

She heard footsteps ascending up the stairs and gave herself a look over in the mirror. Well she wasn't exactly a knock-out at the moment. _'But then again, who is in the middle of the night?' _

As she was about to open the door and greet her new hosts, she heard an unmistakable sound.

Female laughter. No…correction 'airhead' giggles.

Taking at step back from the door, she quietly slipped into the covers of her bed. Her heart was beating slightly, as she stared up at the ceiling contemplating her close encounter with humiliation. She could just have imagined the look the pretty girls' faces had she stepped out with her disheveled hair and torn jeans.

"Number 4," She muttered the last thing on her list, "Get a good night's rest…"

As she closed her eyes the sounds of female "pleasure" could be heard throughout the house.

And Kagome silently vowed…to hell with lists.


End file.
